Vimanavatthu2.3
Tipitaka >> Sutta Pitaka >> Khuddaka Nikaya >> Vimanavatthu >> Vimanavatthu2.3 Compared with the Pali Tipitaka at www.tipitaka.org ---- 2.3 RICE-CRUST-GIVER'S MANSION (20) (Acamadayika-vimana) The Bhagava(Lord Buddha) was dwelling in Rajagaha, at the squirrels,' feeding-place in Bamboo Grove. But at that time the members of a certain household in Rajagaha were afflicted by an epidemic of cholera. All the people died there except one woman. Terrified by the fear of death, she abandoned the house and all her money and grain that were inside it and fled through a breach in the wall(as a custom for epidemics). Having no one to help her she went to the house of another family amd stayed at the back of it. The people in that house taking pity on her gave her the rice-gruel, boiled rice, rice-crust and so on that were left in the rice-pot and other cooking vessels. By means of their generosity she was able to live there. And at that time the venerable Elder Monk Maha-Kassapa had entered the attainment of cessation (trance state in meditation) for seven days, had emerged from it and as he was thinking, "Now to-day whom shall I favour by accepting Food? Whom shall I set free from distress and woe?" he saw that this woman was near death and that a kamma(karma, deeds) conducive to hell had made its appearance for her. he thought, "when I go (near), this woman will give me the rice-crust she has received for herself: through that very deed she will be reborn in the world of the devas(angels)-who delight-in-creating. When I have thus freed her from rebirth in hell assuredly I shall be producing deva(angel) bliss for her." And having dressed early in the morning , he took bowl and robe and went toward the place where she was living. Now Sakka(Indra, king of angels) in disguise, offered him deva(angel)-food of many flavours and with many soups and curries. The Elder recognized him and declined, saying "Kosiya, why do you whose good acts are accomplished act thus? do not ruin the luck of unhappy wretches, " and came and stood before the woman. She wishing to offer him something thought: there's nothing suitable here to give this Elder of great majesty, and she said, "Please go further!" the Elder, retreating only a step, accepted naught that others offered him, she, discerning he wanted to help her, gave him her rice-crust, and he ate it there, and said: "In your third life before this you were mother," and went away. she, dying that very night, was reborn among the devas(angels)-who-delight-in-creating. Then Sakka, knowing of her death and not seeing her among the Thirty-three(heaven), went during the middle watch of the night to the venerable Elder Monk Maha-Kassapa and asked him: 1 "As you, walking for alms-food, were standing silent there was wretched beggar woman living at the back of another's house. 2 She who with joy, gave you rice-crust with her own hands, leaving behind the human body, to what state is she gone?" Then the Elder, replying to him, spoke of the place of rebirth: 3 "As I, walking for alms-food, was standing silent there was a wretched beggar woman living at the back of another's house. 4 She who, with joy, gave me rice-crust with her own hands, leaving behind the human body, deceasing from here is utterly freed. 5 There are devas(angels) of great psychic potency(power), delighing in creating. that blissful woman, the joyous giver of rice-crust is there." And when Sakka(Indra, king of angels) had heard of the great result, the great advantages of her gift, he said: 6 "Ah, gift of pauper to Kassapa, well-placed. The alms given with food begged from another did indeed bring results. 7 She who shall hold sway as consort of a wheel-turning king(ruler of world), a woman lovely in every limb graceful in her lord's eye-(not even she) is worth a sixteenth part of this gift of rice-crust. 8 A hundred nikkhas, a hundred horses, a hundred mule drawn chariots, a hundred thousand maidens bedecked in jewelled ear-drops—(not even they) are worth a sixteenth part of this gift of rice-crust. 9 A hundred Himalayan elephants with tusks like chariot-poles, hefty and lordly elephants with armour and trappings of gold (not even they) are worth a sixteenth part of this gift of rice-crust. 10 Not even he who may hold sway here over the four continents is worth a sixteenth part of this gift of rice-crust." The Elder Maha-Kassapa described it to the Lord Buddha all that had been said to him here by Sakka(Indra, king of angels). Taking it as a topic the Lord taught Dhamma(path of eternal truth).